Ti Asha Ra (Earth-616)
The few remaining survivors, including Ti Asha Ra, began traveling the galaxy under the protection of Beta Ray Bill, a Korbinite champion who had been transformed into a cybernetic being with superhuman abilities. Upon reaching Earth, Bill battled and defeated Thor, taking Mjolnir to help him guard what remained of his people from Surtur's Fire Demons. After explaining the situation, Odin fashioned Stormbreaker for Bill, and the Asgardians helped him defeat the Fire Demons. Eventually, the Korbinites gave up their wandering and inhabited a new world; however, some years later Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds, arrived while Beta Ray Bill was away in Asgard, and began to consume the planet of New Korbin, exterminating the last of the Korbinites, including Ti Asha Ra, in the process. As the last of his people, Beta Ray Bill became consumed with revenge and vowed to kill Galactus. Since he was no match for the Devourer’s power directly, Bill devised a plan, and with the help of Abigail Brand, calculated where Galactus would go next, subsequently destroying any planet he was about to feed upon before he could reach it. This proved to be an effective tactic, starving Galactus to the point that the Devourer began to wither away and die. This forced one of his previous heralds, the Silver Surfer, to intervene. Ultimately Bill discovered he had become unworthy of lifting Stormbreaker and thereby was convinced that the Surfer’s former master was indeed a part of the cosmic balance, that his death would be catastrophic for the entire universe, so he decided to spare the Devourer’s life, and a grateful Galactus rewarded him with a parting gift. Galactus fashioned the body of a female Korbinite to be a mate for Bill, thus allowing him to carry on the species, and infused it with the essence of one of the casualties of New Korbin whose spirit had not yet crossed over, resurrecting Ti Asha Ra. Second Chance At Life Being unworthy, Bill planned to return Stormbreaker to Asgard, but Ra told him he was worthy and placed his hand upon the hammer to prove it. Beta Ray Bill rejoiced at the realization that he was no longer alone, as well as the fact that with a female companion, the Korbinites might survive their imminent extinction. Meanwhile, Ti Asha Ra had other things on her mind. First and foremost was the idea of being expected to repopulate a species with someone she didn’t actually like at all; however, she didn’t know how to tell him. Feeling pressured to stay with Bill regardless, Ra hoped that by spending time together, she might learn to love him, and thus she joined Bill on his sentient ship, the Skuttlebutt. The pair traveled the galaxy together until the ship became infected with a bio-mechanical virus similar to the Transmode Virus. Wanting to protect its passengers, Skuttlebutt expelled the crew, forcing them to seek the help of Lady Sif in order to reclaim the ship. During the adventure, Ra and Sif quickly became friends, and the Asgardian gave the Korbinite advice on her relation with Bill. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:No visible Irises or Pupils